Dot Warner
Dot Warner (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series Animaniacs. Alongside her brothers Yakko and Wakko, she is one of the main characters of the show. Biography Dot is of the same species as her older brothers. She wears a pink knee-length skirt, frilly pink or white panties, has hair resembling that of Uran from Astro Boy and a yellow flower tie in her ears. In Wakko's Wish, she gets a beauty mark that she calls a "cutie mark" ("Cindy Crawford, eat your heart out!" she remarked). However, this "cutie mark" only appeared in the movie. Whenever Yakko and Wakko introduce themselves by saying "We're the Warner Brothers!", she always follows with "And the Warner Sister!" Her full name is "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana-Fana Bo-Besca the Third", which is why some fans call her "Princess Dot" for short, as revealed in Wakko's Wish. (Her last name is Warner, but is not added to her full name.) According to Tom Ruegger, Dot is nine years old. Personality Dot is very bubbly, cute, outgoing, strong willed, but can be rude, bossy and vain at times. She knows she’s cute and uses it to her advantage. She even sings a whole song about how cute she is in the episode "I'm Cute". She is also the most overtly aggressive and can erupt by giving attitude, shouting, pitching a fit, and sometimes violence. As she says in the first episode, "Call me Dottie, and you die." However, she's been called Dottie a few times and the source remains unharmed, but this is not always true. In one episode, she throws a bomb at Yakko and Wakko for calling her that. She often makes note of Wakko's ridiculous eating habits. She is easily miffed at her brothers' reactions around females; afterwards she often says, "Boys: go fig." She loves her brothers dearly, but their behavior (notably around women) often irritates her. However, even though she views Yakko and Wakko's behavior around beautiful women repugnant, she has reacted similarly to attractive men, most notably Mel Gibson (she said she would "marry that man"). Dot also carries around a pet, contained within a tiny box that is revealed to be a horrifying monster much too large to have fit inside the box. In one episode, one of her pets ends up marrying a Xenomorph. She also seems to have a sense of humor much like her brother Yakko. But, like Wakko and his hat, even when Dot is in a costume she usually has a little flower in her ears or hat (unless she is in her pajamas and/or going to sleep, then she wears curlers). Her voice is like that of Babs Bunny (also voiced by MacNeille) and later Fang on Dave the Barbarian, but with a younger, sweeter tone to match with her apparent age as the youngest sibling. Also, as explained in the Wakko's Wish, it has been discovered that Dot was born from a beautiful flower in a garden on the first day of spring. However, when Yakko tells her this story at bedtime, it sounds fictional. Quotes * "Do you know the reason that the California schools scored SO low in Math!?........ YOU! START GOING TO CLASS!" (blaming Wakko and yelling at him) -Hooray for North Hollywood part 1 * "I'm the cute one" * "And I'm cute." * "I can't help it if I'm cute!" * "And the Warner sister!" * "That's it YOU ruined my entire cute song! I am angry, I am furious! I AM ENRAGED! I HAVE HAD IT!!!" -I'm cute * "Well, until they learn you don't ''bathe!"'' -Cutie and the Beast * "Hey I'm supposed to the cute one on this show!" -Cutie and the Beast * "I'm Mad, I'M MAD! I'm really really MAD! You poked me with your elbow by my side!" -I'm Mad! * "Boys go fig!" * "DIIISGUSTING!" * "SNAP OUT OF IT!" * (irritated) "Stupid machine! YOU ate all of my change! (Then she kicks the Brain) “Now MOVE!" -Star Warners * "It's just a little thing I do." * "Now please don't mention my brother. The one they call Wakkorino. He's always burping every hour so I threw him out of the tower!" -Macadamia Nuts * "Now come on! What do you want me to do? He was grossing me out and I'm just a cute little thing so don't cross me!" -Macadamia Nuts * "I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Banana Folana....Oh shoot!" —Cutie and the Beast * "Oh thanks for your support Mr. ''Peep Popping ''into the mic!" -Cutie and the Beast * "Can you try saying it sometime!?...........Oh thank you Mr. United States Canada Mexico Panama big whoop! LET'S DO IT!!!!" -Cutie and the Beast * "I'm princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Banana Fanna Fo Foo! (erupting) Nah ugh a rack a (bleeping) nah a rack a (bleeping) nah stoppa (bleeping) grrrrrrrrr!" -Cutie and the Beast * "Call me Dottie and you die!" * (sulking) I'm getting really bored, I read this magazine, if we don't get there soon, I think I'm gonna scream!" -Wakko's Wish * "I call it a cutie mark, Cindy Crawford eat your heart out!" -Wakko's Wish Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animaniacs Category:Animaniacs Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:1993 Introductions